


Harmonic

by bratfarrar



Series: Canon (more or less) [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla sings when she's alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonic

When Teyla meditates by herself in the privacy of her room (a privacy which she will never take for granted), she sings. Not the usual songs, such as she sung for Charin’s death, but pure sound. It is a different sort of meditation, stripping her down to nothing but voice—many voices, if she does it properly—‘calling the wind’.

She asked Rodney once whether his people did anything similar—Rodney, because he was most likely to simply answer without asking questions in return. He described it as ‘throat-singing’, which makes little sense to her. All singing is from the throat.


End file.
